Mage Extinction
by Captain Aizen
Summary: a little war between the remaining mages and the meelers
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and gloomy day. The clouds had rolled in about an hour ago. I looked around me as my fellow comrades stood. . . .Their staffs in the air. . . . Ready to fight anything and everything. I strolled down the line and picked out a few people I had grown close to in the past year. There was Annsecret and Nicole892. As I approached my friends, sisters, and piratiers, I had an awkward feeling in my gut, like when you get nervous. I heard a large stomp overhead as a troll climbed the wall of our fortress and attacked. In an instant flashes flew from every direction and the troll was gone. "Good job, all of you. We make a great team." I said. "Now are we ready to fight the melees!? I screamed. "Yes!!!!" screamed the big crowd of people behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

As Kojiro Rei sat on top of his throne in the middle of the castle, thinking of the many ways to win this war. As he thought, a warrior of his, Gravedigg158 walked up. He was clad in a blood stained Fighter top and a Bandos Tasset. His Zerker helm and ring glowed in the low light of the castle candles. His Fire Cape glowed and showed that his Dragon Boots had scratches all over them. His Barrows gloves also matched the Fury and Rune Defender he had. He asked, "Hello leader, how may we be attacking them this time?" Kojiro stood and said "We shall send some people to the back side and attack from all angles." "Alright." As Grave walked away Kojiro noticed the Dragon Halberd on his back. Kojiro laid back for the moment being. He'd need all the rest he could get to fight this battle. If he won, all the magic people of Runescape would perish. But if they lost, The magic people would regain control of Runescape and balance it out. This could not happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole892 was standing right under the ledge where Gravedigg158's room was. She checked her staff; it was full on all runes. She had a bad feeling she wasn't going to live threw this one. She listened for noise. . Nothing. She hopped into the window and, just as she expected, the room was empty. She started to walk when suddenly there was a gigantic rumble. The floor dropped out from under her and next thing she knew, she was standing right in front of Gravedigg158 himself. Her first instinct was to attack, but instead she double-back flipped and landed on the floor. As she stood up Grave flew at her, his dds ready to strike. She dodged it and kicked him in the stomach. He stumbled back, and his eyes turned red. He flew with unimaginable speed and stabbed Nicole right in the left arm. She screamed in pain then sent a Fire Wave right into Graves's knees. He shuddered in pain but merely ignored it. Nicole admired his strength and will to fight, but he'd need more to win. She dashed at him and unleashed a flurry of Saradomin Strikes. They all nailed him right in the chest, and with a thunderous bang his Fighter Torso crushed into thousands of pieces. A few of the shards stuck into Nicole's arm, but she didn't care. Grave, or what was left of him, came at a full charge with his whip. He nailed Nicole in the chest, right arm, and both legs. She fell to her knees in pain. As Grave charged at her for a finishing blow she Saradomin Striked him right in the forehead. He dropped limp as he died right there. Nicole sighed in relief then passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Annsecret was rushing towards the door with her full blue mystic and staff. Just as she moved left a Zamorak God Sword special hammered right next to her. She ducked back and sent an Ice Burst hurtling towards him. Direct hit as he froze in place. Ann took this opportunity to send some Smoke Blitz into his face. Just as they hit Sqaul10 dashed forward and slammed his Zamorak God Sword right into her left leg. She screamed out in pain and hit the floor. Sqaul went in for a stab in her spine, just as she wanted. The minute his blade went down she rolled, and his blade got stuck in the ground. As he stood there shaking his blade Ann threw another Ice Burst his way. It hit him and Ann yelped in gratitude. As she ran towards him he broke free and mirrored this run. At the instant they met there were two slashes. Both of them were holding a dds In there hands. They both fell to the floor. Sqaul was the first to recover and dashed in to kill Ann. Just as he got close Insanochicken dropped out of nowhere and met his blade with his own. They pushed each other back and forth until Sqaul flew back. As Insano went in for the kill Banana Always dropped from nowhere just as Insano had. She dashed forward and met his sword with her Dharoks Great Axe. Insano yelled "Ann get out of here, its too dangerous!" and Ann said "I'm not leaving you here by yourself!". But before she could do anything her protection magic kicked in and she was lying safely on the ground inside the Magic Stronghold. She cursed her protection magic, even if it had saved her life many times, and fell unconscious from her wounds.


	5. Chapter 5

As I, Demonslay122, walked through the corridor of my stronghold I couldn't help but feel nervous. Almost like when you know something bad is going to happen. As I walked down the hall I looked out its many windows. All I could see was dead tree's and clouds. But there was an unfamiliar black dot moving across the slopes. I ignored it thinking it was just my imagination and moved on to continue my work of inspection. I inspected every room, making sure everything was where I wanted it to be. Then as I walked down that same hall, I heard a loud smash come from behind me. I turned around and saw Cld67 come dashing towards me, Bandos God Sword high in the air, ready for a death strike. I lunged down the hall, drew my dds, and dashed towards him. As he struck down I jumped onto his blade, slashed his chest, then back-flipped onto the floor behind us. But Cloud was faster than I thought. Before I knew it I was nailed in the left leg by a God Sword blow. I flew against the wall and felt everything go black, but I had to fight it. I slowly regained my senses and threw my dds; it stuck him in the back of the head. He fell to the floor, and I went to check his body. As I got close he lunged into the air. As I ran back I thought "Damn . . . I fell for that old trick _Again_!" Then it hit me. A cold pain went threw my body as I fell to the ground. I tried to move but couldn't, I was paralyzed. I was certainly going to die here. But out of nowhere Squidward265 dived from a corner and sent a spray of Ice Barrages and Blood Barrages into him. Within seconds Cloud lay dead on the floor in front of us. I thanked him then passed out, probably because of my injuries.


	6. Chapter 6

Nicole woke up in a cage like cell. She was hanging above the floor and her staff was missing. All she had was her special agent orange colored robes and her dds. These would have to do. She quietly picked the lock on the cage and dropped down. She slit the throats of the two guards down below. As she dashed down the corridor she dropped any guards that were unsuspecting, which was all of them. She made it to a staircase and crept up it as slowly and quietly as possible. As she made it to the top she dropped two more guards in front of the stairs. She dashed down this hall, again dropping all the guards she could. At the end of the hall was a large door. She opened it and peered inside. It was a large room with gold chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. It had a lot of gold chalices and jewelry hanging everywhere. Nicole liked this room.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up in a daze, lying on the floor with Squidward265 right next to me. He asked me how I was and I said "fine". He handed me some food and water and we set off. The armies had been fighting for a week now. And neither side was showing effort of losing anytime soon. Squid and I dashed threw the field and up to the gates of the fortress. We slid in as quietly as possible and found Annsecret lying on the floor. I rushed to her side and asked "ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" and she replied "mhm. Though I don't remember being in this castle.". We got her up and gave her some food and water and all three of us set off. We dashed around corners and halls, taking out all the guards quietly. We climbed down some stairs quietly and found ourselves in an empty hallway, guard less. We rushed to the end of the hall and found some doors. We opened them and it led us to a large room. As we entered we heard a dark, deep laugh.

"Welcome to my chamber!" screamed the voice.

"Who is it?" I screamed.

"It is I, Kojiro Rei!" he screamed.

As soon as his voice stopped we heard a loud boom and saw a figure dive straight at us. We all dodged but I guess I was too slow, as the scimitar hammered me in the chest. I flew back and nailed a wall. I slowly looked up to see Ann and Squid battling the man. He was dds specialing them both and I healed there poison as fast as I could. But then everything started to go dark as I realized what just happened. There was a dds right in my back. I fell to the floor and Ann rushed to me. She grabbed my hand and said "Katie! Katie, get up!" and tears started to form in her eyes. I tried to say something but no words would leave my lips. With my final action, I looked around and saw Squid was crying also. Then everything went black, and I died, and the last thing I heard was that dark, Erie laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

Ann was mad, and not just normal mad, but MAD. She lunged forward and unleashed so many spells she didn't even know what they were. She just kept sending them towards him, she didn't even care anymore. Spell after spell after spell hit him and he recoiled, looking almost untouched. Finally he gave off a loud roar and lunged for her. He must have been using some sort of mind alteration but she could have sworn she saw a gigantic hand go flying towards her. As the hand came for her Squids dds stabbed into it. The hand jerked, grabbed squid, and rocketed him against the wall. He lay on the ground, not even breathing. Ann new for sure she was going to die. That hand came flying back at her and grabbed her. It lifted her up, and just as it was going to throw, it dropped her. She looked up and saw a blade stuck in his hand. And the owner was right behind Kojiro, hammering him with his dds. It was Insano. Ann yelped in excitement and happiness as she saw her lost friend fighting. She ran forward and started releasing spells. But then another one of those hands grabbed Insano, and threw him against the wall just as it had Squid. Then it grabbed Ann, but then it let go for some reason. She looked back and saw Nicole with a bag full of stuff. And in her hand was a blood-covered dds. She saw Kojiro fall over and there was a knife wound in his spine. Nicole smiled to Ann, but then noticed Katie's dead body. She ran over and burst into tears, just as Ann had earlier. Squid stood up from his spot on the ground, walked over, and sat down next to Nicole. Insano also stood back up, but instead of going over to the group, left the room. Almost like nothing had ever happened. They grieved, but something good did come out of it. The magic people of Runescape were able to live a free life now. Even if it had cost the life of a dear friend. Peace was back to Runescape and that's all that mattered. Ann and the group walked out and told the news of their victory. And following the old tradition of warriors, told everyone that Demonslay122 was Missing In Action. Only they knew she was dead, and they had to live with it for the rest of their lives.


End file.
